Talk:Character Creation and Roleplaying/@comment-25424759-20151225131631
Second character time thanks for the gift wiki Name: Cauli Age: 14 Gender: Female Race: Saiyan Skills: Zenkai, Resiliance Height: 5'0 Weight: 91lbs Backstory In another time Cauli was born to a powerful saiyan father and a demon queen mother, this heritage gave her a great deal of power and a large amount of expectations on her shoulders. Cauli was a strong and cocky fighter seeking any and all challengers for the sheer thrill of it. This world is different as the world once more reset Cauli's mother who had experienced a reset before at the cost a chunk of her powers knew she would not survive another. Desperate to protect what family she had remaining she sacrificed her individuality and her power to protect her husband and daughter. This act reverted cauli to the form of a baby and removed the demonic heritage from her. Her husband Dicchio survived the reset but had to sacrifice his life to allow Cauli to live once more. In the ruins of their home town Cauli was found by Long Weiba who was on a pilgramage for the sake of training. By coincidence or luck her happened to stumbled accross the village to hear a babies cry. When he found the source he saw 2 ghostly visages standing behind her they beckoned long with wordless calls to protect the girl and fortunate Long obliged them feeling it would be cruel to deny them their wishes. Long raised Cauli as a fighter seeing as she was naturally agressive and unruly to begin with. She excelled in martial arts and combat stategy but anything else taught was met with resistance as Cauli found it boring. At age 12 Cauli ran away to find a more interesting life one full of danger and adventure. Personality Cauli is very confident and self assured often bordering on cocky, she believes that the rules of the world and history are written by the winners those who attained victory through stength or other means. She tends to hold her arguments as correct and is willing to fight for what she believe in however if she loses she will acknowledge the other side fully as the winner is the one who is right in her eyes. Cauli is intelligent when it comes to things that interest her although she has a great propensity to learn she very rarely attempts something if she isnt interested in it. She is not above debating the philosphies of why she fights but her belief in strength always underpins most of her reasonings . She is rather fatalistic in her way of thinking. Despite her more serious nature Cauli can be rather playful, she is a natural showoff so tends to play tricks and pranks that revolve around her abilities and physical prowess. She also has a slightly childish desire to show people here newest tricks and abilities for hope of approval. Although Cauli doesn't like to be lonely she doesn't let the fact she knows neither of her real parents get her down. She views that as a hurdle placed before her that she had to overcome when young. This can make Cauli appear a bit detached from others but that is becuase she believes that everyone has their own path and it may or not involve her being there. In battle a fire is lit within Cauli and she goes into her element, she fights up close using her fists and even her Ki attacks tend to be focused at being point blank where she can see her foes expressions. She gives respect to any fighter who challenges her be they weaker or stronger and tries to get them to use their best techniques so if she loses she feels as though she at least took the worst of their attacks.